Before the Fall
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: They make it to the house by the cliff safely with no one following, but Will can't shake this awful feeling. So Hannibal takes it upon himself to distract Will and get him to relax before the inevitable conflict. Prequel to For His Amusement. Smut alert. just so ya know


**don't own yadda yadda. wrote a smutty prequel for For His Amusement. hope u like**

The sunlight dims as it dips behind the trees, casting shadows along the road and the interior of our ill procured vehicle. I glance quickly over to Will, who is sitting very still in the blood that saturates the nylon upholstery. I allow myself a smile as I think about the progress he has made in the few years that I had been locked away. He may have avoided me and sequestered himself away with a wife and child, but I could see the dissatisfaction in his face when Jack sent him my way again. He was merely fooling himself with that tame life, and he knew it. Otherwise there would have been no need to have Chilton burned, or to arrange a breakout.

Sure, he did it to lure out the Red Dragon and had arranged it with Jack, but the plan went south when Francis ran into the transport vehicle himself. Will also didn't have to follow when I took it upon myself to procure some transportation, ridding it of the previous owners first of course. He didn't have to, but he did; and here he sits beside me, covered in blood. Perhaps soon he will be covered in the remains of our first kill, how glorious a sight it would be. I reach my hand out towards his, taking it in my own. He doesn't resist the contact, just continues to stare ahead at the road. He does murmur a question at me though, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Where are we going?"

I squeeze his hand and turn off onto a smaller road, checking the rearview to see if we have any followers.

"Somewhere we will be safe for awhile. You did leave your phone behind I hope. I would hate to be interrupted too soon."

I see him grimace, but he nods. I smile and bring his hand to my mouth, kissing the ends of his fingers.

"Good boy."

We soon clear the trees and drive towards a lone house that is perched beside a cliff. There seems to be clouds rolling in on the horizon, but they shouldn't get here until tonight. I pull into the attached garage and look over at Will's stony visage.

"We can stay here until our guest arrives. I suggest we take a shower and then have something to eat. It wouldn't do to go hungry while we wait, and I don't wish to play host while in these atrocious clothes. Come, I will show you the way."

I then get out and wait for Will to exit as well. He only lingers briefly before getting out and stalking over. I take his hand once he reaches me and lead the way into the house. The garage door leads directly into the kitchen, which I ensured was well stocked before my flight from the country, should the need to use it have arisen. It is only stalked with non-perishables, but I will simply consider that as a small challenge for my culinary skills. It would be most embarrassing if I served a sub-par meal on this momentous occasion. I lead Will to the upstairs bathroom and show him where the towels and a change of clothes could be located, before going to the downstairs one and see to my own hygiene.

I stand under the spray, quickly removing the blood and grime from my body as I think of Will some more. He has made a lot of progress, sure, but he is still hesitating. He will need just a few more pushes, I think, before he finally settles though. I smile and rinse off, turning off the water and stepping out onto the tiled floor. I quickly towel away the moisture and decide to simply wear some boxer briefs and a robe, easily slipping into them and head towards the kitchen once again. I decide to make a Malaysian noodle salad(1) and start pulling out the ingredients. It's a simple dish, and is quick to make as well; I'm sure Will is almost finished with the shower and would appreciate eating sooner rather than later.

I am just plating the food when he emerges from the stairs, clothed in a soft grey shirt and khaki slacks. I raise my brow at him as he sits down at the island table, perching nervously on the stool. I set the plates down next to the cutlery and sit across from him.

"Are you planning to be somewhere Will?"

His hands pause on the fork and looks down at his pants, and then back up at my more casual state of dress. He just frowns and starts to eat, not saying anything in response. I shrug and start eating as well; we can discuss this once the meal is finished, if that is what he desires. We eat in silence, the only sound being the clink of our forks or the thud of our water glasses hitting the table. Once both our plates are polished clean, I clear the table and place the dishes in the dishwasher. The task being complete, I turn back and look at him expectantly. He notices my stare and fidgets, rubbing the back of his neck and then sighing. He looks out the kitchen window at the sunset and then back to me, gaze brushing over my semi exposed chest.

"Well, its just, we don't know when he's going to show up. I just want to be prepared is all."

I sigh and walk back over to the table, choosing not to sit and instead stand close to him.

"Will, I highly doubt that he will find us that quickly. I didn't see anyone following us as I drove, and this place was never put under my name."

He clenches his fist on top of the table and glares down at it, sighing in frustration.

"You don't know that!"

I place my hand under his chin, tilting it up so that he's looking at me. I run my thumb across his jaw in a soothing motion, attempting to quell his fears.

"There is nothing to worry about for the moment. Do you not trust me Will?"

His face loosens into one of worry, and his eyes flit down to my shoulder. His next words are mumbled out, barely audible.

"I just have this feeling is all."

He tries to jerk his head away, but I capture his face with both my hands, forcing him to look at me again.

"Perhaps I can distract you then."

He tries to protest but I place a thumb on his lips, it seems I will have to give him one of those pushes.

"Shh, just trust me William. I will make sure nothing happens, I just want you to relax. You cannot deal with Francis in your current state and besides, it has been quite a while since we have had any time to ourselves without prying eyes."

I stroke his face, fingers tracing the edges of it before brushing past the scar on his forehead. He briefly closes his eyes at the contact before opening them again, looking at me and halting my hands with his. He looks at me, lost, and I lean down to press our foreheads together. I inhale his scent deeply and gaze into his eyes, picking up on the arousal that is rising in them. I smile and then lean in the rest of the way, bringing our lips together at last.

It starts softly at first, simply us getting used to the feel of each other, before pushing in harder as a need grows. Soon our mouths are open and we are tasting each other, breathing more heavily through our nostrils as our tongues engage in a carnal dance. My fingers slip into his still damp hair, and tug his head back as his hands paw awkwardly down my chest. We part after another minuet and look at each other, eyes half lidded and gasping for air. I tug him out of the chair and lead him upstairs to the master bedroom. He's finally ready to accept me, and I will not waste this opportunity to have the sweetest of desserts laid out before me. Once we are in the bedroom, I maneuver Will over to the bed and stop him just at the end of it. I look over his clothed form and finger at his clothes. I look into his lustful eyes and smile gently at him.

"I would like to help you with these, may I?"

He laughs, trying to cover it up with his hand, but signals that it is ok to continue. I nod and rest my hands at his waist, gently running them up underneath his shirt. As they travel, I take the time to feel the firm tones of his body. I run them up his abs and past his knotted scar, then divert them to his back once they get to his ribs, hiking up his shirt as they go. He's still remarkably pale, but his complexion is stunning in the light of the room. I look back into his eyes and remove the garment completely, drawing him towards me in the process. I place my hands back on the heated flesh of his back, and run them down slowly towards his rear. His hands are on me now, making their own explorations of my chest as he pushes the robe out of his way.

I tilt my head down to the soft curve of his neck and inhale, brushing my lips along the salty flesh. He thankfully no longer smells of that aftershave, and his natural scent is fully exposed to me now. He smells of petrichor and crushed leaves, as well as the spicy scent of excitement. I mouth along the muscle of his neck, listening to his breathy gasps as I finally begin to toy with the edges of his pants. I shallowly dip my fingers underneath the fabric of his pants and underwear, drawing him even closer to me. Our mutual erections brush through the material barriers, causing us to gasp and Will's hips to jerk forward. He pulls back and growls at me, tugging at the edges of my robe.

"Stop teasing asshole!"

"Language William."

He rolls his eyes and I relent to his demands, placing my finger on the button of his fly. His hands dig into my shoulders as I release him from the rest of his vestiments. I step back a little to gaze upon his nude glory, before impelling him onto his back on the bed. I make quick work of my robe and undergarment while he shimmies further up towards the headboard. Once bared to the world, I join him on the bed. I crawl slowly towards his waiting form, admiring the view before halting at his feet. I gaze briefly into his eyes, still seeing lust and acceptance, and wrap my hand around his right ankle. I maneuver the leg slightly to the side, giving me a better view, and place my mouth on the side of his calf muscle. I make my way up to his knee, nipping and licking the limb along the way. His breath begins to shudder again, and I have to stop him from leaning up towards me by placing my palm on his stomach. I remove my mouth and look him the eye again.

"Just stay still William, I want you to relax. I will take care of everything."

He looks like he's going to protest for a moment, but then gives in and lies back down. I nod and then put my mouth back under his knee, scraping my teeth along the sensitive flesh. He seems to like this because his leg jerks and his arousal twitches, along with a moan that is stifled behind clenched teeth. I put my other hand on the opposite knee and spread both legs wide, giving me room to slide in between and lean up so that my head is above his ropey scar. I feel a hand ghost along my hair, and I turn my head to kiss his palm; letting go of his legs to prop myself up above him. I turn my attention back to his stomach and begin to lathe my tongue along the bumps and ridges of his muscles, pay special attention to the scar that I gave him so long ago now. I feel his fingers entwine in my hair as his legs wrap loosely around my waist.

I move slowly up to his ribs, scraping my teeth to his left side and gently biting down, drawing a louder moan from him as my hands begin to map his body as well. His body is both hard and soft in places, and I am determined to find all of his sweet spots. I may have fallen behind his wife in some areas, but that will soon not matter as I take what no other has. I bite down harder and growl, causing Will to buck up and dig his fingers into my back. It seems my dear Will may like it a bit rough, but that will have to wait for another time. I want to take my time and savour him for now, while we have the time. There will always be chances later to see exactly what his body can take.

For now, I loosen my jaws and gently kiss the dented flesh. I suspect it will bruise later. I then move up to his lips, and kiss him deeply. I dig my thumbs into his nipples as he cups my head with his hands, crushing our mouths closer together in their heated fight for dominance. I roll our hips together and he quickly breaks his face away, gasping into my ear.

"F-fuck! Hurry up Hannibal, I'm going to blow!"

I chuckle and kiss his temple, reaching down to pinch the base of his erection. He squirms and makes a choking noise.

"Have a little patience Will, I haven't prepared you yet. I doubt you would want this experience to hurt."

I chuckle as I reach over to the nightstand, ignoring the glare he is pointing at me. I swiftly open the drawer and remove the lube and a condom, quickly tearing the plastic open and rolling the rubber onto my shaft. While I'm doing this, I notice Will taking the lube in hand, and pouring some onto his fingers. I watch with interest as he soon discards the bottle, and brings his hands down to his entrance. I raise my brow and he smirks at me, running the tip of his index finger around his tense rim.

"You're taking too long Hannibal. As much as I enjoy the attention, you aren't getting any younger and I'm very concerned for your stamina."

I growl at that, ripping his hands away and replacing them with my own, now slick with lube. He laughs and runs his hands through the hair on my chest, moistening the hairs with the viscous liquid as they move about.

"I was just trying to help Hannibal, no need to get testy. Oh!"

He arches off the bed as I assault his prostate, resuming my grip on the base of his cock to prevent his release as I stimulate him. I slip and slide my fingers along his smooth walls and relish each and every moan that spills from his flushed lips. Once he is easily taking three of my fingers, I remove them and line my organ up with his entrance. We kiss again as I thrust home, quickly seating myself to the hilt and then pause to let Will adjust. He breathes heavily into my ear, his arms are clenched tightly around me as I mouth kisses just behind the cusp of his jaw. Once his breathing slows, and he makes a minute roll of his hips, I lean back and look into his blue-grey orbs. I worm my right hand underneath the small of his back, curving it so I get a good angle while my other hand moves his leg more to the side again. I slowly pull out and plunge back in, brushing his prostate on the first try.

"Ah!"

He cries out and grabs at me, drawing me back into a kiss as I move my hips in a slow and steady rhythm. My left hand busies itself with running up and down his sides, paying attention to the sweet spots I found earlier. I continue to swallow his moans as I fill him again and again, making sure to hit his prostate with each firm thrust. Unlike with other partners, this union feels breathless and sweet instead of curious and clinical. Will's hands are _everywhere_ as he tries to figure out what to do with them, crying out his approval. I make noises of my own as I lose myself to the sensations. This moment feels so right and blissful; I don't wish it to end. It soon must, however, because Will is rapidly reaching his end. I quicken my pace a bit, grabbing onto one of his hands and grip it tight.

"Mmm-H-Hannibal. Close!"

"I know sweet Will. Let go. Cum for me."

He cries out and arches into me, our chests brushing together. His seed spurts out between us and covers our stomachs, adding to the sweat that has coated our bodies. His body shudders and clenches around mine, remaining tight and taught long enough for me to grunt out my own release. We pant and shake as we relax into the afterglow, neither of us having the energy to extricate ourselves from each other. I gently rest my weight onto him after pulling out, and simply embrace him where we lay. He barely manages to return the hold before slumping back and dozing off. Once I manage to get some energy back, I will clean and dress us, but not yet.

* * *

I stir awake, feeling a bit sore, but quite refreshed. I open my eyes to find myself facing Hannibal, safely ensconced in his arms. His chin is resting above my head and his breathing is calm. I know he isn't sleeping though, he might have told me to relax but he won't be dosing while Dolarhyde could descend upon us at anytime. I shift closer and take stock of our surroundings, his arms tightening in reaction to the movement. He seems to have cleaned and dressed us as I slept, and the sun has well and truly set now. The bedside lamp dimly lights the room, and only the sound of our breathing can be heard.

Hannibal's hands rub up and down my back, and he lightly places a kiss on the top of my head. I hum with contentment and press my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his musk. I'm so warm and cozy underneath the plush comforter, I simply don't want to move and ruin the moment. I'm prepared to dose off like this again, when we hear something smash downstairs. The both of us to freeze, and I become fully alert. We quickly and quietly jump from the bed, heading for the bedroom door. Adrenaline is starting to buzz through my system as I brace myself for the confrontation. We look at each other, and Hannibal silently opens the door. It can only be one person, Dolarhyde, I grab a nearby vase as we go downstairs to meet him. Hopefully I will be able to hit him before he can defend himself.

 **(1) /recipes/malaysian_tangy_noodle_**


End file.
